Demande à genoux
by Citronette
Summary: Ces derniers temps, le ministère donne beaucoup de soucis à Lucius Malefoy, qui s'en retrouve bien contrarié. Décidé à se détendre, c'est avec surprise qu'il découvre Ginevra Weasley sur le pas de la porte de sa suite au Chaudron Faveur, avec une requête très spéciale. Lucius finit par accepter les négociations, mais à une condition : qu'elle le lui demande à genoux...


– **Demande à genoux –**

La nuit tombait lorsque Lucius Malefoy quitta son rendez-vous, en colère. Ces imbéciles du ministère de la magie n'étaient que des incapables ! Il était à deux doigts, par leur faute, de perdre des milliers de galions et ils n'avaient pas l'air un tant soit peu concernés par la situation. Enfin au moins y avait-il un aspect positif à sa semaine : grâce à lui, Arthur Weasley s'était enfin fait licencié.

Agacé au plus haut point, Lucius transplana directement dans sa suite du Chaudron Baveur. Il y serait au moins au calme. Peut-être pourrait-il même demander les services d'une jeune et jolie femme... Après tout, il avait grand besoin de décompresser.

Il n'était dans sa suite que depuis quelques minutes seulement lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Etonné – il n'avait encore fait appelé personne – il alla ouvrir la porte.

« Oui ? »

Sa question mourut dans sa gorge quand il reconnu la chevelure flamboyante et les yeux bruns qui le regardait avec un expression qu'il aurait eu bien du mal à déchiffrer.

« Ginevra Weasley, cracha-t-il. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

– Je viens vous demander une faveur, répondit Ginny avec aplomb.

– Une faveur ? » Lucius ricana. Qu'avaient les Weasley à venir le bousculer aujourd'hui ? « Si c'est d'argent qu'il s'agit, miss, la réponse est non. Allez plutôt arpenter les trottoirs, cela vous sera certainement plus utile. »

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte mais, courageuse, Ginny interposa son pied pour l'empêcher de se clore totalement et se glissa dans la suite sans y être invitée.

« Je vous en prie, je n'ai rien à perdre... supplia-t-elle.

– Que voulez-vous ? demanda Lucius après quelques secondes en refermant la porte derrière lui.

– De l'argent. » Lucius soupira. « Ma famille en a besoin, mon père ne travaille plus, ma mère n'a jamais travaillé et je... s'il vous plait...

– Et qu'avez-vous donc à m'offrir en retours ? » lança Lucius, sarcastique.

Ginny dégluti légèrement mais prit son courage à deux mains. Elle ne voulait pas être venue pour rien. Ce déplacement était déjà humiliant, alors un peu plus, un peu moins... Et elle le faisait pour sa famille. Lentement, elle détacha le trench beige qui l'habillait et le laissa tomber au sol, dévoilant ainsi les dessous de dentelle rouge qu'elle portait, bas, culotte et soutient-gorge.

Lucius Malefoy haussa un sourcil et la sonda du regard. Elle n'était pas si mal, dans son genre, la fille Weasley. Avec un peu d'effort de la part de la rouquine, elle pourrait même réussir à l'exciter, vêtue ainsi uniquement de dessous sexy et de talons hauts. Et après tout, il comptait faire appeler quelqu'un. Mais il n'allait pas lui laisser croire que la partie était déjà gagnée.

« Voyons, miss Weasley, croyez-vous que vous montrez en sous-vêtements devant moi suffise ?

– Non. Mais je n'ai rien à perdre. » répéta la jeune fille.

Lucius s'approcha d'elle comme un prédateur.

« Il va vous falloir vous montrez _très_ persuasive, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

– Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez...

– Demandez-le moi à genoux. »

Surprise, Ginny leva vers lui un regard étonné mais finit pas s'exécuter. Les deux genoux à terre, elle baissa les yeux.

« Je vous supplie de...

– Non, non, vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, Ginevra. » coupa Lucius dans un rictus. Elle l'observa de nouveau et un éclair de compréhension l'illumina lorsqu'il écarta les pans de sa robe de sorcier pour lui donner un accès à son pantalon. « Je veux que vous me le demandiez... à genoux. »

Ginny hésita, mais finit par s'approcher de la braguette qu'elle descendit. Sans réfléchir pour ne pas que le courage s'envole, elle glissa une main dans le caleçon et en sortit le sexe moue du sorcier. Ce simple geste eu tôt fait de le tendre un peu. Après une inspiration profonde, Ginny inséra d'un coup la verge dans sa bouche et commença de rapides va-et-vient. Avec une queue au début peu dure, l'exercice se révéla compliqué, d'autant plus qu'elle n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Ginny avait conscience que seul le résultat de cette fellation lui permettrait ou non d'aider sa famille. Elle fit alors quelque chose qui lui permit de se détendre. A la place de Lucius Malefoy, c'était maintenant Harry qu'elle voyait.

Lucius se crispa de surprise lorsque la petite, qui jusque là lui servait une fellation peu convaincante, baissa soudain complètement son pantalon et son caleçon pour lui attraper les fesses et les malaxer avec force. Un râle se forma dans sa gorge mais il ne lui permit pas de sortir. Les poings serré, il sentait son sexe se tendre de plus en plus. Et lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains de Ginevra quitter son fessier pour aller caresser ses bourses, il ne pu s'empêcher de poser ses deux mains à l'arrière de sa tête pour s'agripper à ses cheveux roux.

Ginny abandonna ensuite les fesses et les bourses de Lucius pour accompagner sa bouche de ses doigts sur la verge de plus en plus tendue et désormais glissante de salive. Non, pas Lucius, Harry. C'était Harry, c'était Harry. Forte de cette persuasion, l'ardeur de Ginny se décupla et ses aller et retours se firent d'autant plus rapides. Tant et tant que l'éjaculation du sorcier explosa dans sa bouche sans qu'elle ne l'ai vu venir.

Toussante, la jeune fille se détacha de Lucius pour reprendre son souffle mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il en voulait encore. Une main toujours nouée dans sa chevelure, il appuya sur l'arrière de son crâne et la força à reprendre en bouche ce qu'elle venait de lâcher de son autre main. Elle gémit de protestation et tenta se se débattre face à la nouvelle violence des coups de reins de Lucius qui jusqu'alors l'avait surtout laissé faire, sentant la verge frotter sur ses dents et taper sur son palet.

« Tout ce que je veux... murmura Lucius, menaçant, en continua ses assauts. Souviens-toi, Ginevra... »

Ginny cessa aussitôt de se débattre et accepta les attaques avec patience. Quand il jouit une seconde fois dans sa bouche, elle y était préparée et avala sans même qu'il n'est besoin de le lui demander. Il se retira d'elle et recula de quelques pas, l'observant devant lui, les cheveux emmêles par ses doigts, la tête baissée, la poitrine haletante.

Cette dernière vision le conquit et, sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, il eu un petit sourire en coin.

« Très bien, c'est d'accord. Sois à moi cette nuit, ne me refuse rien, et je te promets de répondre à ta demande. »

Ginny leva vers lui un regard où se mêlaient appréhension et espoir. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Une lueur de pouvoir passa dans les yeux de Lucius. De pouvoir et d'excitation.

« Bien. Lève-toi, et va te mettre face à la porte. » Ginny s'exécuta et alla se mettre dos à la porte d'entrée. « Non, tourne-toi. »

La jeune fille eu une fraction de seconde d'hésitation avant d'obéir. Elle entendit l'homme derrière elle s'approcher et se coller sans ménagement à son dos. Son sexe, de nouveau dur comme la pierre, était logé le long de ses fesses, elle pouvait le sentir pulser.

« Je vais te dire ce que nous allons faire. » susurra alors Lucius à son oreille. Il attrapa ses mains et les plaqua en haut de sa tête, à plat contre la porte. « Je vais d'abord te prendre contre cette porte. Je veux que tout ceux qui passeront dans ce couloir t'entendent gémir. Tu m'as compris ? »

Ginny hocha la tête tandis que Lucius baissait sa culotte au niveau de ses genoux. Il attrapa ensuite ses hanches et la fit se cambrer. Lorsque sa verge entra en contact avec la vulve maintenant offerte à lui, il fut surpris de la sentir déjà mouillé. Il ricana.

« Tu as aimé ce que tu m'as fait, Ginevra ? »

La joue contre le bois, Ginny gémit d'appréhension. S'il savait que c'était à Harry qu'elle avait pensé, l'image d'Harry qui avait finit par commencer à l'exciter, Harry qu'elle continuerait de voir... Il se colla un peu plus à elle mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, c'est un doigt qu'il introduisit en elle en attaquant des va-et-vient.

« Je vais bientôt te prendre. » chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux. Il inséra un second doigts, augmentant le rythme. « Je vais bientôt te prendre une première fois, mais jusque là, tu vas essayer de retenir tout tes gémissements. Je veux que tu te retiennes. Tu as entendu ? »

La jeune fille opina de nouveau du chef quand Lucius mit un troisième doigt en elle et commença des aller et retours de plus en plus forts. Puis, elle sentit ses cheveux être ramenés sur le côté et des lèvres s'écraser sur sa clavicule. Les baisers descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, atteignirent ses hanches. Les doigts de Lucius s'activaient toujours en elle. Ginny ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une langue venir tracer son chemin sur ses fesses.

Elle aurait voulu ne pas le ressentir, elle aurait voulu, mais elle sentait son humidité devenir de plus en plus importante et une chaleur se répandre entre ses jambes. Elle pensa de toute ses forces à Harry. C'était Harry qui qui la touchait ainsi, Harry qui...

Un gémissement incontrôlé et surprit sortit de ses lèvres quand la bouche de Lucius se colla à son intimité. Aussitôt, il arrêta toutes actions et gronda.

« Qu'ai-je dis ? » Ginny sursauta quand une claque s'abattit sur sa fesse droite. « Je t'ai ordonné de te retenir. »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre lors la bouche du sorcier s'écrasa de nouveau sur son entre-jambe. Inconsciemment, elle se cambra encore plus pour lui faciliter l'accès au point le plus sensible. Il avait retiré ses doigts et maintenait maintenant ses hanches avec forces. Quand il posa enfin le bout de sa langue sur son clitoris, Ginny étouffa un gémissement et sentit tout son corps se tendre contre la porte. Ses tétons, devenus durs malgré elle, frottaient contre le bois à travers le tissu, tandis qu'un mouvement instinctif d'ondulation la prenait. Et cela eu pour effet de décupler les pulsation qu'elle sentait dans son bas ventre.

La jugeant bien plus lubrifiée qu'il n'en fallait, Lucius arrêta ses baisers et remonta le long du dos de Ginny. Son sexe, tendu au possible, devenait très douloureux, suppliait qu'on le soulage. Lorsqu'il entra de nouveau en contact avec l'intimité désormais brûlante de la jeune Weasley, un frisson le parcouru. Mais il voulait l'entendre lutter. Doucement, il frotta son pénis sur ses lèvres si sensibles. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer ses halètements de supplications. Harry, Harry, Harry... Un râle lui échappa lorsque le gland vint titiller plus intimement son entrée. Elle sentit immédiatement des dents se plantées dans son épaules et un coup de rein la pénétrer violemment. Ginny se contracta aussitôt. L'aine de Lucius frappait avec force contre ses fesses, tandis que son membres dur et gonflé la pilonnait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Agrippé à ses hanches, le sorcier grognait dans ses cheveux roux, haletant déjà tant il prenait soin à la pénétrer le plus profondément possible.

« Je veux... t'entendre maintenant. Je veux t'entendre... gémir, Ginevra. »

Un gémissement sortir à la seconde d'entre les lèvres de la rouquine, comme si son corps se libérait enfin d'une emprise douloureuse. Elle ne savait comment, mais il avait trouvé son point sensible dès le premier coup de bassin et elle sentait toute sa longueur s'enfoncer, ressortir, s'enfoncer encore en elle. Imaginer ce sexe aller et venir entre ses jambes lui faisait tourner la tête.

A chaque nouvel assaut, la jeune fille laissait échapper un nouveau râle, toujours plus fort, toujours plus intense. Il était impensable que personne dans l'hôtel ne l'entende, mais elle continuait de crier, encore et encore, son corps coincé entre le bois de la porte et celui, lourd, de Lucius Malefoy qui se frottait à elle.

« Dis mon nom, ordonna le sorcier en accélérant encore le rythme.

– Lucius... susurra la jeune fille.

– Dis-le encore.

– Lucius...

– Cris-le !

– Lucius ! »

Ginny hurla en rejetant la tête en arrière et les deux mains de Lucius attrapèrent ses seins. Il la bousculait si fort qu'elle cognait à chaque coup contre la porte en bois. Il se mit à pétrir sa poitrine, à la serrer fort, à la pincer sans aucune délicatesse. Les jambes de Ginny se mirent à trembler quand enfin, il grogna plus fortement et qu'elle le sentit se déverser en elle, chaud. Il la pénétra encore quelques fois avant de se retirer et d'observer ce corps à demi-nu qu'il venait de dominer. Les cuisses de Ginevra brillaient de semence.

Restée collée à la porte, Ginny n'osa bouger que lorsqu'elle entendit une voix le lui ordonner.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux, gris acier, implacable, de Lucius. Il l'encadrait de ses deux bras, presque menaçant.

« Déshabille-moi. »

Ginny leva les mains et retira la robe de sorcier plus la chemise qui couvrait le torse de Lucius. Celui-ci, désormais nu, se pencha vers elle et lui mordilla le cou. Ses mains passèrent dans le dos de la rouquine et, sans lui demander son avis, il dégrafa le soutient-gorge et l'envoya valser au loin. Ne restait plus à la jeune fille que ses bas et ses talons hauts et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se sentit très vulnérable.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire maintenant, murmura-t-il alors qu'il continuait de suçoter sa jugulaire. Je vais te poser sur ce bureau, là-bas, et je vais te prendre encore une fois. D'accord ? »

Ginny n'avait pas son mot à dire, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête tandis qu'il la plaquait violemment contre la porte. Son dos cogna douloureusement le bois et il empoigna sans aucune délicatesse ses fesses pour la soulever contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose sur le bureau.

« Mais d'abord, tu vas me toucher. Tu vas me donner du plaisir, Ginevra Weasley. » intima-t-il en s'emparant de sa main fine pour la poser sur son sexe.

Ginny baissa les yeux et s'attaqua à la tâche qui lui était maintenant confiée. D'une main, elle branlait cette verge qui se dressait devant elle tandis que de l'autre, elle jouait avec les bourses de son amant. Il ne tarda pas à se sentir prêt et sans plus de préambule pour elle, l'arrêta et la pénétra d'un profond coup de hanche.

La jeune fille s'accrocha d'abord aux épaules de Lucius, accueillant les assauts du sorcier par des halètements caractéristiques. Mais bientôt, il l'obligea à le lâcher et l'allongea sur la table en s'emparant de ses seins.

« Regarde-moi. » Il lui donna un nouveau coup de rein et elle gémit. « Je veux te voir aimer ce que je te fais. »

Alors, Ginny planta ses yeux bruns dans les siens, gris, et, son visage de plus en plus tordu par les vagues de chaleur qui l'assaillaient, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'au sexe qui entrait en elle et sortait pour y retourner toujours plus fort. Instinctivement, elle se cambra pour qu'il pénètre encore plus profondément en elle. Sans prévenir, il la retourna soudain sur le ventre et s'allongea sur elle pour reprendre ses pénétrations.

« Oh... oui... oui... »

Ginny n'arrivait plus à contrôler les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge, quand bien même elle aurait souhaité pouvoir le faire. Et puis, sans signe annonciateur, elle jouit. Elle hurla d'un long cri aigu qui se répercuta dans tout son corps, et qui fit jouir une nouvelle fois Lucius. Il se déversa en elle et sur ses fesses avant de malaxer ces dernière avec force, tandis que Ginny reprenait difficilement ses esprits.

A ce moment, la petite pendule du bureau sonna les vingt-trois heures. Lucius sourit en coin et se détacha totalement de la jeune fille qui se redressa tant bien que mal.

« Bien, nous avons encore toute la nuit devant nous, constata-t-il en se dirigeant vers une nouvelle porte. Suis-moi. »

A moitié nue, poisseuse de semence et de sueur, les cheveux en bataille, Ginny suivit Lucius dans ce qui s'avéra être une salle de bain avec une baignoire. Le sorcier fit couler l'eau et s'y allongea lorsque la baignoire fut assez remplit.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu me laves. »

Ginny retira ses chaussures et ses bas, entra à son tour dans l'eau et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle attrapa un savon et entreprit de le faire courir le long du corps musculeux allongé sous elle. Elle évitait délibérément le regard de Lucius et celui-ci s'en amusa.

« Tu es timide, Ginevra ? Je ne l'aurais pas deviné. »

Elle ne répondit pas, finit de laver son torse et se retourna pour continuer avec ses jambes. Mais à peine fut-elle dos à Lucius que celui-ci se redressa et s'empara de ses seins. Du bout des doigts, il pinça les tétons qui se mirent aussitôt à durcirent. Ginny hoqueta de surprise et le savon lui glissa des mains. Cet homme ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais ? N'était-il toujours pas fatigué ?

Lorsqu'ils sortir de l'eau, il l'obligea à le sécher puis il l'entraîna ensuite vers la chambre à coucher et la jeta presque sur le lit.

« Je dois m'absenter quelques minutes, j'ai une affaire à régler. Quand je reviendrai, je veux te voir te toucher. » Il se pencha vers elle et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le matelas drapé de rouge velours. « Quand je reviendrai, je veux voir ton visage tordu du plaisir que tu te donneras toi-même. C'est comprit ? » Ginny hocha la tête. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

– Oui...

– Oui, quoi ?

– Oui, c'est comprit.

– Et qu'as-tu compris ?

– Que lorsque vous rentrerez, dégluti Ginny, je devrais me toucher et en ressentir du plaisir.

– Exactement. Un plaisir si intense que tu crieras mon nom pour que je vienne enfin te soulager. »

Sur ces mots, il se redressa et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon, où se trouvait ses vêtements. Ginny se redressa sur ses coudes et entendit la porte d'entrer claquer. Elle était seule. Elle aurait pu fuir, s'échapper. Personne n'aurait jamais su ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle était allé trop loin pour reculer. Elle était déjà couverte de honte, et si elle partait maintenant, tout cela n'aurait servie à rien. Sa famille avait besoin d'elle. Plus que quelques petits efforts.

Il ne s'absenta pas longtemps. Dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, Ginny glissa une main jusqu'à son clitoris qu'elle se mit à malaxer et son autre main empoigna avec force son sein gauche. Elle se sentit rapidement trembler et quand, les yeux mis-clos et la bouche grande ouverte en des sons muets, elle sentit le sorcier s'approcher, elle se souvint de sa demande.

« Lucius... hm... Lucius... »

Elle sentit son corps s'allonger au-dessus d'elle, de nouveau nu, et sa voix chuchoter à son oreille.

« Ginevra Weasley... je pourrais te baiser toute la nuit si je le voulais... »

Et d'un geste brusque, il retira sa petite main de son intimité et la pénétra encore une fois. Surprise, Ginny grimaça. Il ne l'avait cette fois pas préparé et elle n'était aussi humide que les dernière fois aussi, ses coups de reins bestiaux lui furent au début plus douloureux. Mais elle ferma les yeux et imagina que Harry lui faisait l'amour, et un soupire de contentement sortit bientôt de sa gorge.

D'un mouvement de bassin, Lucius les fit basculer et Ginny se retrouva au-dessus. Elle commença à onduler les hanches, les deux mains posées sur les avants-bras du sorciers. Mais celui-ci, entre deux puissants coups de reins, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Touche-toi ! »

Les petites mains fines de Ginny remontèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine et alors qu'elle massait ses seins avec ferveur, sans appuie, ses mouvements devinrent plus difficiles à contrôler, ce qui excita encore davantage Lucius. Il la laissa le chevaucher encore un peu avant d;inverser une nouvelle fois les rôles alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme.

« Ah ! »

Un grand cri rauque se fit entendre et il s'écrasa sans ménagement sur la jeune fille qui en eu immédiatement le souffle coupé. Elle sentit encore une fois un liquide chaud couler de son entre-jambe à ses fesses. Dans un grognement, Lucius se retira d'elle et roula sur le côté.

Le silence se fit. Dormait-il ?

Ginny n'osait pas poser la question. Allonger sur le dos, elle observa le ciel du lit à baldaquin et sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle les chassa cependant aussitôt. Elle faisait ça pour sa famille, elle offrait son corps à Lucius Malefoy pour son argent, rien de plus. Elle attendit encore plusieurs minutes dans cette position puis finit par se rouler en boucle et par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny s'éveilla toute courbaturée. Il avait reprit possession d'elle deux autres fois cette nuit-là, sans ménagement pour son corps, et elle se sentait épuisée. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'être seule dans le lit et ne s'attarda pas longtemps. La jeune femme alla chercher ses sous-vêtements, qu'elle enfila et s'enroula de nouveau dans son trench beige.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Lucius Malefoy honorerait sa part de leur contrat.


End file.
